You Said You'd Grow Old with Me
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: A time lapse of Calzona from high school to the early years of college and everything in between. Based on the song "You Said You'd Grow Old with Me"


Hey guys! This was a story idea that came to me after listening to the song "You said you'd grow old with me." I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it!

I am working on a new story at the moment, and I can't wait to get it out there.

Much love! xxx

 _ **2009**_

 _"Callie!" She squealed and laughed under my assault. She was turning from side to side, kicking her legs as she did so. I finally relented and stopped tickling her, only to begin kissing her face until I landed on her beautiful, soft plump lips. She tasted sweet, like the mint chocolate ice cream she had eaten minutes before._

 _"I love you," I spoke softly as I pulled back from her lips._

 _"I know," she said confidently, a smile toying at her lips. "I love you too."_

 _I pulled myself off of her and gazed into her gorgeous, cerulean blue eyes. They were truly mesmerizing. She was mesmerizing. I love everything about her._

 _"You're staring," she whispered._

 _I give her a small smile before leaning back down and kissing her lips once more. God I could never get enough of her. Regretfully, I pull away from her once more and stand up off the bed._

 _"As much as I hate to say this, we really need to do our homework and finish this project."_

 _She lets out a sigh, "I know."_

 _I watch her as she sits up on my bed and gets up to grab her book bag off the floor beside mine. "So, let's get this show on the road," she says with a smile while rolling her eyes._

 _Three hours later we had finally completed our project. It wouldn't have taken so long had she not kept trying to distract me, which I should mindfully say she succeeded. I packed up both of our bags and just gazed at how beautiful she was while she checked her text messages. Her blonde hair was slightly below her shoulders in waves. Her skin was pale, but it had a healthy flush to it. She has the best smile-a super magic smile. When she smiles at you, everything gets better. And her eyes. Oh I loved her eyes. They're the prettiest shade of blue and they light up every time she speaks._

 _"You know you sure do stare a lot," she says while looking back up at me, breaking my train of thought. My eyes snap up to meet hers and I give her a smile._

 _"I can't help myself," I retort, leaning over the table and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Do you want to see what mama is having prepared or do you want to go out to dinner?" I ask her._

 _"Um, it doesn't matter," she replies quietly._

 _"What's wrong?" I ask, taking in the quietness of her voice. She rarely does this unless something is wrong._

 _"Nothing I just, I get this feeling your parents aren't too thrilled to have me around," she says in a sad tone._

 _"Baby, look at me," I wait for her to meet my gaze before I continue. "I don't care if they aren't thrilled to have you around. You're my girlfriend and I want you around and they're going to have to accept the fact I also like girls eventually. I'm not going to stop dating you because of them. I love you. So much. That's never going to change," I finish._

 _She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes and I can't help but to reach down and wipe the tears that have began to fall. "I love you too, Calliope."_

 _ **2010**_

 _It's graduation day. We finally managed to get through the hell of high school. I was sitting down in my row, looking up at the head of blonde hair only a few rows up. I couldn't wait for this practice run to be over with. I just wanted to leave with my girlfriend before having to be back here tonight for the actual ceremony._

 _"I need everyone back here tonight by 5:30 sharp! Ceremony starts at 6!" Yelled our principal. I sigh a sigh of relief and stand up and walk up to where my girlfriend was._

 _"That was hell," she replies._

 _"And we get to do it all again tonight!" I say sarcastically._

 _She bumps my shoulder with hers and lets out a playful laugh before grabbing my hand._

 _"So we have a whole 7 hours until we have to be back. Do you wanna go grab brunch and then go back to your house to get ready?" I ask her._

 _ **4pm**_

 _"Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" I hold the phone back from my ear as my mother continues to scream into the other end._

 _"Mami! I told you I was getting ready at the Robbins residence! Yes! I know it's graduation day! Yes! We will be stopping by the house before to get pictures before we all head out!" I'm yelling into the phone and just wish she would shut up._

 _I finally hang up the phone with her and throw it on the bed._

 _"Everything alright?" Arizona asks as she walks back into her bedroom._

 _"My mother," I reply._

 _She comes over to me and climbs behind me on the bed before beginning to rub my shoulders. Her gentle squeezes help release all the built up tension I am feeling. I groan at the feeling._

 _"That good?" She asks me._

 _"So, so good. Your hands are magic," I reply._

 _"They're more magical than you think," she whispers seductively in my ear, sending shivers down my body._

 _"Maybe you can show me some time," I reply._

 _"Maybe," she responds._

 _We had been together for 2 years now, but we have only ever gone to second base. We both wanted to wait. My thoughts recently have changed on that, but I'm not too sure on Arizona's. I wanted that to change tonight. I had plans. Big plans. And I figured tonight was the best time to put those plans into action._

 _"Okay massage over. Time to get up and get dressed and get to your parents' place or else we will be late to the school and we don't need that," Arizona says._

 _"Fine," I grumble as I stand up._

 _I grab my dress off the hanger and slip my clothes off my body. I sneak a glance at Arizona as she begins to change as well. She has the most perfect body. I finally snap my gaze away before she catches me and slip into my dress, having Arizona zip the back for me while I zip hers. Her dress is a black, mid thigh length dress with a v-neck neckline. It showed off just the right amount of cleavage and was classy all in one. Mine was the same exact dress except I had gotten it in white since Arizona loved the white on me._

 _"Oh don't you girls look beautiful!" Barbara Robbins said as we came down the stairs. She snapped pictures and then let us go on our way._

 _ **5pm**_

 _"Calliope! It's about time you're here!" My mother yelled at me. My father gave me a small smile from behind my mom. He knew how overbearing she could be._

 _"I told you we would be here mami. Mrs. Barbara and Colonel Daniel wanted to get some pictures of us."_

 _"I'm sure they did," my mom says in a disgusted manner._

 _"Mami, this is our graduation day. Please don't ruin it with your attitude. It's been 2 years! Get. Over. It!" I yell._

 _"Mija, calm down. Let's get these pictures over with so you two ladies can get to the ceremony and we will be right behind y'all," my father interrupts. I give him a grateful smile and my mother begins to snap pictures of me and then both Arizona and I together. We finally finished pictures and then it was time for us to get on the road._

 _ **8pm**_

 _It's done. It's over. I'm a high school graduate. I did it._

 _"We did it!" Squealed Arizona as she ran up to be throwing her arms around me and giving me the biggest kiss. I kiss her back and then pull back to smile at her. I heard cameras going off and realized people must be taking pictures of us, not that we minded. Besides, the people taking pictures were some of our closest friends, and they also were in on the surprise I had planned for tonight._

 _"We did," I reply back to her with a grin, hers increasing tenfold._

 _Our friend Mark comes up behind me and taps my shoulder. I turn around and grab the item from his hand smiling at him and nodding my head in thanks. I turn back around to Arizona and slowly open the box. "Arizona Robbins, I love you with all of my heart and I know that you feel the same. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the most miraculous woman I have ever met and you make my day brighter no matter how bad it has started out. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" I ask her with tears filling my eyes. I look into her eyes and notice she is crying as well, but she has the biggest smile on her face._

 _"Of course I will marry you Calliope!" She says throwing her arms around me once more and kissing me with more force this time. We eventually break apart and I slip the ring onto her finger and smile when it's the perfect fit._

 _I noticed our families in the background, all of them smiling except for my mom who had a disappointed look on her face. But I wasn't going to let that get me down tonight. Tonight was our night and I was not going to let her ruin that for me._

 _ **2013**_

 _Three years of college and life still hasn't gotten any easier. Arizona and I had completely different schedules and it was hard to find time together other than studying and possibly eating dinner together in our apartment. We hadn't gotten married yet because we both wanted to wait until we got our degrees out of the way before doing so._

 _I remember one night we were laying in bed, cuddled up and I just couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she was. She was breathtaking. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I couldn't wait to marry her, which led me to wanting school to finish so we could finally marry. I knew logically it wouldn't matter, but we wouldn't have any time to plan a wedding with our current schedules._

 _"I have to leave tomorrow," I said._

 _"Do you have to?" She asked in the smallest tone._

 _"You know I don't want to leave you, but I have to go do this. I wish you could come with me."_

 _"I wish I could too," she replied._

 _Little did I know that would be the last time I saw her._

 _ **2013- the next night**_

 _I heard my phone ringing from across the room and got up to answer it. I had a smile on my face when I saw it was Arizona._

 _"Hey baby!" I answered._

 _"Callie... I um, you need to come home," came the response from the other side._

 _"Mark, what's wrong?" I asked our next door neighbor, a surgeon and close friend when I hear his phone instead of my fiancées._

 _"I tried to save her. I did. I heard the fire from the gun and before I could interfere... she's... she's gone Callie. I'm so sorry. I tried to save her I did."_

 _Mark was breaking down into tears now and the phone dropped from my hand before I could stop it._

 _"Mami I have to go. It's- it's Arizona. Something happened. I need to get home!"_

 _I don't even register what's happening as I run out of my parents house and make my way to the airport. I was a shell of myself the entire way back to Seattle._

 _ **4 days later**_

 _"We gather here today to remember the life of Arizona Robbins. She was a beautiful person inside and out, and she was taken far too young. She had her entire life ahead of her with a beautiful woman. May she Rest In Peace."_

 _I'm sitting in the front row and my eyes are glazed over. I need to speak but I can't. And so I don't. I never imagined I would be laying the love of my life to rest this soon, but life is unpredictable._

 **2015**

"Tonight we have special guest, Calliope Robbins-Torres here with us. She has accomplished quite a lot this past year, and we are beyond excited to have her here with us once more. Without further adieu, here she is!"

I heard the host from the side of the stage. I finally enter from the side of the curtains and smile and wave to the audience before taking my seat on the stool provided for me. I let the applause die down before finally talking.

"It's an honor to be back here tonight. I didn't think I would ever be here in the first place after the events that have taken place this past year. It's been a lot to process, but I'm getting better. This song is very personal and dear to my heart and I really hope you all enjoy it. So, here is my new song You Said You'd Grow Old With Me."

 **I'd like to say I'm okay, but I'm not.**

 **I try, but I fall**

 **Close my mind**

 **Turn it off**

 **But I can't be sober**

 **I cannot speak**

 **You've got your peace now**

 **But what about be?**

 **Thought we had the time**

 **Had our lives**

 **Now you'll never get older, older**

 **Didn't say goodbye**

 **Now I'm frozen in time**

 **Getting colder, colder**

 **One last word**

 **One last moment**

 **To ask you why**

 **You left me here behind**

 **You said you'd grow old with me**

 **We had plans**

 **We had visions**

 **Now I can't see ahead**

 **We were one**

 **We were golden**

 **Forever you said**

 **But I can't stay sober**

 **I cannot sleep**

 **You've got your peace now**

 **But what about me?**

 **Thought we had the time**

 **Had our lives**

 **Now you'll never get older, older**

 **Didn't say goodbye**

 **Now I'm frozen in time**

 **Getting colder, colder**

 **One last word**

 **One last moment**

 **To ask you why**

 **You left me here behind**

 **You said you'd grow old with me**

 **Thought we had the time**

 **Had our lives**

 **Now you'll never get older, older**

 **Didn't say goodbye**

 **Now I'm frozen in time**

 **Getting colder, colder**

 **Just one last word**

 **One last moment**

 **To ask you why**

 **You left me here behind**

 **You said you'd grow old with me**

By the time I finished the song, I had tears coming down my face. I honestly didn't think I would be able to finish the song halfway through because I was getting choked up, but I pushed through. For her. I had to. This had always been her dream for me and I knew tonight, she was looking down on me from above smiling like the angel she was. I missed her so much, but each day it got a little easier. And maybe one day, it won't hurt so much.


End file.
